


Skating.

by lordnerdenglish



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, ish, skating rink, tavris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordnerdenglish/pseuds/lordnerdenglish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska decides to take Tavros ice-skating, but this is the first time he has ever been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skating.

“Vriska, I really don’t think uhh... this is a good idea...”Tavros nervously looked over to the rink. There weren’t many people there yet, Vriska had dragged him down here pretty early, claiming she wanted to get there before the rink got too full. “Oh hush now, you’ll be fine, I promise. Anyway, skating isn’t even that hard!”

_Isn’t that hard..._ He echoed as she pulled him to his feet, his knees shaking. She seemed to be pretty confident, as she stood on her skates on the carpeted floor, waiting for him to follow her.. He took a couple of steps, and found he was able to walk really easily. _Maybe this won’t be so bad._

Vriska chuckled. “Oh Pupa, that isn’t even the hard part! The carpet is easy to walk on, but the ice is the fun part,” She dragged him to the railing and confidently stepped onto the ice, setting off immediately, gliding gracefully along the ice, a few feet away from the rails. This looked easy enough, right? There were kids there, so he should be able to do this.

As soon as his feet left the carpeted floor he found he was wrong. _Very wrong._

Gripping to the railing for dear life he managed to straighten his shaking legs. A few children looked over at him, laughing as they skated off. Vriska turned around the corner, and spotting him she grinned, making her way quickly to the barrier in front of him. “Come on, this can’t be your first time skating, can it?” As if in response, his feet slipped, almost knocking out a good few of the skaters, who grumbled angrily before skating off. “Yeah... This is my first time.”

She looked at him before laughing, and gently prying his hands from the banister and holding them. “Guess it’s up to me to teach you.” He clung to her hands tightly, but she was as sturdy on the ice as the barrier was. “Relax, Tavros, it will be fine. Now, slide your foot a little to push off,” She did the same with her foot and they moved forward a little, sliding across the smooth surface with ease. “That’s it, now the other foot,”

Before long they had started a rhythm, her holding on and skating backwards, him pushing with more confidence and not shaking as much. “Great! You think you can go on your own now?”

Tavros shook his head. Skating with her guiding him was one thing, but there was no way he would be able to do this alone. With a sigh, she released one of his hands. “Okay then, skate with me instead. I’ll still hold onto you, but you’ll be the one skating.”

Without waiting for a reply she released one of his hands and slid to the side, making sure he was steady before setting off again. Tavros actually found himself... enjoying this. He would be useless without Vriska, of course, but it was still a pretty fun way to spend a cold day. He looked at Vriska, who was smiling as they skated around, her hair blowing behind her slightly.

He really should have been watching where he was going.

The tip of one of his skates hit into the ice, causing him to stumble. And his balance wasn’t great to begin with. In a desperate attempt to steady himself, he clenched a hold of Vriska’s hand. But it was too late, and he fell back, pulling Vriska down with him. At least he cushioned her fall.

A few people laughed as they went by, causing Tavros to turn red. “Uhh... Are you okay?” He felt her shaking on him for a moment, but when she looked up he saw she was laughing. “I can’t believe you pulled me down with you Pupa,” She laughed, leaning up to kiss his nose.

"C’mon, I think that’s enough excitement for one day,” She crawled off him, pulling him to his knees. Together they made their way to the edge of the rink, where with much difficulty Vriska helped Tavros to his feet, and both holding on they made their way to the exit, Vriska shooting a glare to anyone who laughed at them, Tavros just laughing it off. This was his first time skating after all, and as dates go, this had gone pretty well.

They handed in their skates and got their shoes back, Tavros wincing as he sat down to put his shoes down. “Yep, you’re going to be sore tomorrow,” Vriska laughed, sliding her own shoes back on. “Yeah... well you had me to cushion your fall,” he mumbled, tying his laces.

As he stood she linked her arm with his, resting her head on his shoulder. She was absolutely freezing, but she didn’t say anything to him. But he could feel how cold her arm was against his, and she would only usually link arms with him when she was cold.

“Shall we go get a coffee? There’s a really nice place around the corner, and I’ll pay... if you want, that is.”

She smiled up at him gratefully. “Coffee sounds wonderful.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, This was just a little fluffy drabble I did... I'm working on some other stuff though, so that'll be up soon enough.


End file.
